A Different View
by Ranger-Corpses
Summary: I basically find little blips or mistakes or brainfood and write about them. Some may be stuff like theories, and others just theories. But all will be good. Hopefully. Rated T for some possible theories/other things. I'm actually very paranoid.
1. Pyromaniac

**This is basically a short series of blips and such that I find in the books, or thought that I had. This is the first installment or whatever it's called. By the way** _stuff in this font_ **is straight from the book and I DO NOT OWN IT. John Flanagan does. Also spoilers. Duh. For all books (probably).**

* * *

So in book one Will defeats the Kalakara with fire. I believe the almost exact wording is;

 _'Will drew the arrow, wincing as the fire burned his hand. But he didn't stop. He had to save Halt. He aimed, then shot the arrow arching away in the night.'_

Of course that's not the exact wording, but I'm going off of memory.

Then in book two Will destroys the bridge with fire. Again with the fire. I'm not going to throw in the text because we all know this. It's literally called 'The Burning Bridge.'

And how does he always manage to make a fire in the campsite so freaking easily?! I tried it once, and I even had matches and dry grass and dry leaves and small twigs and even more quality kindling, and when I lit it with matches it wouldn't even smoke. Yet Will just strikes the flint/steel and boom, fire. Of course he blows gently on it, but still. Always on the first try.

In book six Will defeats Karen with acid, which could probably count as fire seeing as it burns and such.

In book seven he nearly cooks to death in the desert.

And then in book twelve fire both destroys Alyss AND what's-his-face. John Butler or something? John. John, yes.

This leads me to believe that Will is at least slightly pyromaniac which means to have an obsession over flames/fire. Sure, it could be argued that he was just doing what needed to be done, but no one can possibly make fires as easily as him. Such as in book two the fire Will makes on the bridge prospers, yet Evanlyn's dies and shrivels.

Now if you think that Will was just doing what needed to be done, I respect your opinions. However, a tiny part of me will always see Will as huddling over a candle entranced by the dancing flame.

Problem is this is also me. I am partially obsessed with fire (ok, more than partially) and I can't really see how anyone could not like it.

* * *

 **If you wanna rant on and on in the reviews about how I'm all wrong and this new thingy sucks, then go right on ahead. I recently has someone ranting on the Alyss' Journey fanfic, saying multiple interesting words that for a few seconds made me question writing at all.**

 **But I will ignore your criticism and move on. So please, do yourselves a favour and only use constructive criticism. Because all reviews that are like that one guest's WILL be deleted.**

 **Sorry, I just had to say that. Also, fanfiction people, if this doesn't count as a fanfic, please don't delete it. I put a lot of effort into a few of these chapters (more than a few) and especially in the conspiracy theories ones.**

 **I suppose I can see why this doesn't count as a fanfic, because the characters are only mentioned and aren't really in this. That might change. I have a few things planned...mwhahaha.**

 **-Writer's Block**

 **PS: I'm kinda hesitant to post this, so please please please be kind. That one review is still stalking me. Actually it was two reviews, hopefully, from the same person.**

 **Also don't cuss them out or anything. Be nice.**


	2. An Important Message

**So in book one right as Halt and Will got to the gathering grounds someone left quickly and another went in quickly. However, we never get to know what they had to say/what they were doing. I will now address this to the best of my ability.**

* * *

Crowley looked gravely upon all of the Rangers in the tent, and took a breath.

"I have reason to believe that the Kalkara are back, and hunting our commanders." he said hesitantly. A few Rangers started muttering, discussing this unpleasant news.

"What do you mean, Crowley?" Merron called.

"I think you know. Morgarath is planning his next move. Merron, how about you go tell Duncan, warn him against going in the forest. Heaven knows Morgarath will want to strike him down." Crowley said. Merron dashed out of the tent and swung up onto his horse, turning him around and galloping into the trees at top speed. Just as he disappeared into the shadows of the trees, another Ranger came sprinting in.

"Alun, I thought you were watching Morgarath's moves." Crowley called over the other Rangers in the tent.

"I was, but I saw one!" the Ranger answered. Crowley's face went ashen, clearly com firming his fears about the Kalkara.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I'm only addressing what needs to be. I didn't really see a reason to draw it on, so ya, it's shorter.**

 **Also, to you guest reviewer, my first hater. I have a question for you. A couple questions actually. Why? Why do you do this? Do you do this to everyone? Do you really mean what you're saying? Do you know how much it _hurts?!_ Why? Why do you do this? I'm still going to ask people to not cuss you out, but I am going to ask you to stop. If you do it to other people, stop, _please._ It hurts. If anything concentrate on me and stop hating on other people. _Please._**

 **-Writer's Block**


	3. Bad Memory?

**From book one, Ruins of Gorlan. Set just before they encounter Gilan at the Gathering.**

* * *

 **Page 167, chapter 23:**

 _" 'Are you looking for something?' Will asked, and Halt turned his his saddle._

 _'Finally, a useful question,' he said."_

Here, Will clearly doesn't know what is up with Halt looking for Gilan.

 _" 'Yes, as a matter of fact I am. The Chief Ranger will have sentries out around the Gathering Ground. I always like to fool them as I'm approaching.' "_

Clearly Gilan wasn't a part of the equation here, just the sentries that they never do encounter.

 _" 'Why?' asked Will, and Halt allowed himself a tight little grin._

 _'It keeps them on their toes,' he explained."_

Halt had to explain it all to Will, and yet, as I mentioned before, there never were any sentries that they saw/encountered. Also, Crowley is the chief of nothing. He is the Corps Commandant.

 **Page 170:**

 _"Don't focus your attention on one spot. Keep a wide focus all the time and keep scanning. You'll see him as a movement, not a figure. Remember, he's a Ranger too and he's been trained in the art of not being seen."_

 **Page 171:**

 _"Halt had told him the night before: Wait until we're talking. If he's not talking he'll hear the slightest movement you make."_

These two snippets however, say that Halt told Will about Gilan and Gilan's game a sneaking up on him.

In case it was a bit confusing in the layout I had, here's the summary:

The first one from page 167 says that Will has no clue about Gilan nor the game that he likes to play on Halt, yet the last two (from pages 170 and 171) say that Halt prepped him the night before on it.

This just really confuses me and I have no explanation.


End file.
